Innocence
by Miss Wong
Summary: Ayato descubre a Hinami leyendo un libro muy particular. "¿Quién diría que Hinami Fueguchi sería una pervertida, huh?" se burló Ayato. Ayahina. Fluff/one-shot.
**«Innocence** »

Todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
** Ayato descubre a Hinami leyendo un libro muy particular. "¿Quién diría que Hinami Fueguchi sería una pervertida, huh?" se burló Ayato. Ayahina. Fluff/one-shot.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _huehuehue._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

Si había algo agradable que Hinami Fueguchi debía destacar por ser miembro de Aogiri era, probablemente, poder hablar de libros junto a Eto.

Cada mañana libre en la que Eto se paseaba por el cuartel—Tatara siguiéndola como su sombra blanca informándole de las últimas novedades—Eto chillaba infantilmente al verla transitar los pasillos junto a Ayato y correteaba hacia ella como un pequeño duendecillo endemoniado, abandonando descaradamente a Tatara dejando sus informes por la mitad para enroscar su brazo alrededor del suyo y secuestrarla durante unos pocos minutos. "¡Hina-chan!" decía, emocionada. "Ven, demos un paseo. Cuéntame, ¿que hás estado leyendo últimamente?"

E Hinami no tenía otro remedio más que seguir el juego. Era agradable, a pesar de las circunstancias, poder encontrar una persona dentro de ese horrible lugar que se interesara en sus mismos gustos, que asintiera con un brillo en los ojos cada vez que Hinami mencionaba la actitud heróica de un héroe, o que comprendiera su frustración ante un personaje insoportable o una escritura mediocre. Cuando ambas intercambiaban opiniones literarias, Eto ya no era la líder de Aogiri e Hinami no era su dulce marioneta. Y aunque no comprendía del todo el servicial comportamiento de Eto, tan ocupada que estaba, Hinami lo agradecía en silencio. Pero aquella tarde las risas de Eto inundaron los pasillos cuando Hinami le confesó, algo avergonzada, la terrible incomodidad que sufrió ante una escena que había leído la semana pasada en un libro, una escena demasiado explícita. Hinami enrojeció, agraviada, y la sonrisa ladina de Eto desapareció al marcharse luego de que el paseo llegara a su fin.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, cuando Eto se presentó frente a sus narices sosteniendo algo entre sus manos con una sonrisa traviesa, Hinami supo que algo no estaba bien.

—Ten.

No había nadie más dentro del apartado lugar que Hinami escogió aquella mañana para leer en silencio, por un instante se sorprendió de encontrarla frente a ella, ni siquiera la había oído llegar, pero así era Eto; silenciosa como una serpiente. Sus vendas cubriendo la extensión de sus brazos y su cabello verde flotando con rebeldía alrededor de sus hombros.

—¿Q-Qué es? —se atrevió a preguntar, insegura.

Pero Eto sonrió radiantemente agitando el objeto envuelto en una manta frente a sus ojos, anciosa por que lo tomara.

—¡Ten! —insistió—. Es un regalo para ti.

Vale, aquello era extraño.

—¿Para mi? —las manos de Hinami viajaron con inseguridad hacia el objeto envuelto en mantas y lo colocó sobre su regazo, insegura.

Eto no regalaba cosas a nadie y aunque Naki le había dicho que probablemente ella era la única persona dentro de Aogiri con quien Eto realmente simpatizaba, su aspecto y jerarquía nunca dejaban de intimidarla.

—Así es, Hina-chan —canturreó, ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda en un gesto tímido mientras ladeaba el rostro amigablemente—. Es un libro.

—Oh —dijo Hinami, sorprendida—. Gracias...

—Leelo, te gustará. Estoy segura que lo encontrarás muy... interesante.

Dicho y hecho, Eto se marchó de inmediato dejándola completamente sola. Hinami cerró el libro que llevaba leyendo anteriormente y sostuvo el nuevo cubierto por las mantas, las quitó, dejándolas a un lado, y jadeó al leer las gigantescas letras doradas resplandeciendo sobre la portada. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca, Hinami viajó hacia la primera página.

Luego de eso, no pudo detenerse.

* * *

 _"Sus labios descendieron por su abdomen y su lengua dejó un húmedo camino de sensaciones sobre su piel, su estómago temblando con anticipación ante lo que Robert estaría a punto de hacerle. Con sus manos se deshizo de su ropa interior y la sonrisa ladina en su rostro fue más que suficiente para que Emily jadeara, presionando sus manos alrededor de las sábanas que cubrían su desnudez._

 _Entre sus piernas su amor eterno se perdió, y los gemidos sofocantes de Emily se oyeron por todo el lugar._

 _—¡A-Ah, R-Robert! Sí, más... quiero más..._

 _Robert sostuvo sus caderas y las alzó para-"_

—Eh, chiquilla, tenemos que irnos.

El chillido infantil que Hinami dejó escapar repentinamente hizo que Ayato retrocediera unos pasos, confundido. La muchacha se había incorporado de su asiento como si el suelo estuviera quemándole el trasero, y el libro que llevaba leyendo demasiado concentrada se escapó de sus manos con un salto en el aire, cayendo a unos pasos de ella con sus páginas abiertas y arrugadas. Hinami respiraba con dificultad, su mano posada sobre su pecho a causa del susto y Ayato advirtió el intenso color rojizo de sus mejillas. ¿Qué demonios...?

—A-Ayato —tartamudeó, suspirando, recuperándose de su absurdo sobresalto—. Me asustaste...

El muchacho yacía quieto con ambas manos escondidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, observándola como el bicho raro que siempre había sido. Lucía como si la hubiera atrapado haciendo algo malo, algo realmente malo, y aquello no podía ser posible porque Hinami era probablemente la muchacha más inocente y estúpida que había conocido antes. De reojo observó el libro tirado en el suelo, frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó a él, curioso, y advirtió el nerviocismo de Hinami.

—Ayat-

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó.

No necesariamente porque le interesara la lectura, o porque tuviera interés en conocer las tramas absurdas de los patéticos libros que esa chiquilla tragaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pero ese libro en particular parecía ser el motivo de su extraño comportamiento y Ayato no tenía nada mejor que hacer en aquel entonces. Cuando se agachó para tomar el libro, supo que algo estaba mal.

Hinami se acercó a él rápidamente, intentando quitárselo de las manos gentilmente.

—Oh, no te molestes, yo lo cogeré...

Pero Ayato no era idiota. Se incorporó y esquivó su pobre intento de arrebatarle el libro y le dio la espalda, leyendo el título.

 _"El límite del placer."_

—Ayato, dámel-

—¿El límite del placer? —preguntó, confundido, y avanzó hacia unas páginas más adelante.

Hinami lucía horrorizada, paralizada en su lugar, sonrojada como un jodido tomate y Ayato la miró, arqueando las cejas. El incómodo silencio que reinó en el desolado rincón de lectura de Hinami se convirtió en una tortura. De todas las personas dentro de Aogiri, ¿tuvo que ser él el único en encontrarla leyendo algo como eso? Hinami respiraba con dificultad. Demonios, ¿cómo había sido posible que no lo oyera llegar? ¿O que no hubiera sido capaz de oler su intenso aroma acercándose? ¡No había sido culpa suya! ¡Y no era como si ese tipo de libros fueran de su agrado! Pero la lectura se conviritó en algo realmente adictivo y, producto de su curiosidad adolescente, no pudo simplemente detener su labor. Y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de ello...

Los ojos de Ayato viajaron hacia las páginas e Hinami supo que estaba leyendo, sus ojos recorriendo las hojas con suma concentración. Entonces su ceño se relajó, arqueándose, y sonrió como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba leyendo. Hinami enrojeció aún más cuando el imbécil dejó escapar una risa burlona, repleta de diversión. Hinami hizo un ademán de acercarse para tomar el libro, pero Ayato la esquivó de nuevo.

—Joder, Hinami...

—Ayato, devuélveme el lib-

—No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de cosas —advirtió Ayato, alzando el libro lejos de Hinami y leyendo con curiosidad—. Oh, mierda, tiene imágenes... ¿a caso se puede abrir las piernas de esa manera?

Hinami chilló, asqueada y molesta, deseando cubrir sus oídos. ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo en voz alta?

—¡N-No me gustan! ¡Eto fue quien me lo dio! —exclamó en su defensa.

—Quién diría que Hinami Fueguchi sería una pervertida, ¿huh?

Hinami no pudo controlarse más, sus manos intentando alcanza el libro mientras Ayato, quien era más alto que ella, la empujaba con su otro brazo.

—¡Tu... estúpido! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Hinami no solía decir ese tipo de palabrotas y mucho menos a Ayato, aquél que era su superior y con el cual trabajaba la gran mayoría del tiempo. Por su propia seguridad y el temperamento de mierda que Ayato poseía, era mejor no provocarlo. Pero el insulto solo pareció motivarlo más. La miró con sorpresa, aún alejando el libro de ella para que no pudiera tomarlo.

—¿Estúpido, has dicho? —preguntó, e Hinami detuvo su esfuerzo por alcanzar el libro. ¿Se... había enojado?—. Vaya, así que también te gusta hablar sucio. Eres toda una depravada sexu-

Hinami logró arrebatarle el libro producto de un milagro que no supo descifrar. Lo arrinconó contra su pecho, alejándose de él, su ceño fruncido y manos temblando y mejillas sonrojadas y, de alguna manera, aquello fue demasiado tierno para Ayato. El muchacho rió, rindiéndose, volviendo a su pose actual observando la manera en que Hinami recogía sus cosas del suelo, en su pequeño rincón de lectura.

—Oye, no quise molestarte —su disculpa era tan falsa como su sonrisa—. Pero tú, tan... pura y educada, leyendo algo como eso...

—Te odio —esta vez Hinami no tuvo miedo.

Ayato rió entre dientes.

—El odio es un sentimiento ardiente, Hinami. Pero de seguro ya tienes experiencia con eso...

Hinami le dedicó una agria mirada, susurrando un suave «vámonos» y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio por los pasillos, dispuestos a comenzar el siguiente trabajo que se les había asignado juntos. Sin embargo, Ayato aún no había terminado de burlarse.

—Creo que le pediré a Tatara que me asigne otro compañero. No me siento cómodo trabajando junto a una pervertida...

Hinami lo golpeó en el brazo con sus libros.

* * *

Lmao, esto es mierda y se veía mucho mejor dentro de mi cabeza, pero de verdad tenía ganas de escribirlo. Eto es completamente capaz de regalarle a Hinami algo como eso y Ayato sería el primero en burlarse, lmao, dejen a Hinami creceeeeeeeer.

Pronto escribiré otro en donde Ayato le enseñe tácticas más... _prácticas_ , muahaha. Quién necesita libros eróticos cuando un papasito como Ayato te puede enseñar todo tipo de cosas en vivo y en directo. **SORRY NOT SORRY AYATO SACA LO PEOR DE MI.**

La pervertida soy yo.

 **¿Reviews?**

 _AYAHINA 4 EVER. *dies*_

¿ **Reviews,** gente hermosa?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
